


One Year 05

by Wuilizm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GSLB, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wps禁了，发到这儿.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year 05

One Year 05  
May  
“对方正在输入中……”  
   
Dean觉得他永远忘不了那个场景，当他在工作的地方看见了昨晚那个…那个Holy Crap Bitch.那绝对是世界上最糟糕的一次性爱，Dean发誓他绝对没有爽到.  
   
*十小时前  
“Errr…morning Dean.”Sam嘴角上扬出夸张的弧度，又很快恢复原样继而重复原先的弧度.Dean上身向后微靠目不转睛的盯着那似有若无的笑意，他承认这样有点…幼稚，但他无法克制自己去观察Sam这样刻意为之而显得尴尬的小动作.Dean转头便向一边撇了眼如镜面般的电梯内部，很快又向下盯着地板双脚脚尖岔开只靠脚跟支撑身体道了句：“Morning…Sa…Sam”  
   
事实证明，一大早上就跟昨晚约炮对象乘坐一部电梯的确不是一个好主意.  
   
“Are you……OK？I mean……”Sam侧身转移视线特意不去看自己最想去看的那一部分，哦…昨晚让自己最为快乐的地方，也许是被自己虐到的最惨的地方。Sam这么想着突然有些内疚，等待许久没有听见对方的回答。Sam抬起两只手刚比划到一半就被Dean开口打断.  
“I'm find.OK？”  
随之而来的还有Dean的一记白眼.  
“Alright.”Sam点点头清咳一声等待着电梯门打开.  
   
   
Damn it.Dean猛的灌了一口红酒，虽说红酒是要慢慢品味的，但任谁想到这样操蛋的事情都不会镇定下来.不知是酒精的催化还是思想过于画面，Dean的面颊很快红了起来，白净的人就如同被红酒浇灌一般香浓可口.  
   
“叮—”  
   
Dean拿起手机，半眯着醉眼查看短信.显示的是陌生来信，至于内容，Dean表示看了之后只想立刻开除了那个大脚怪职员.  
   
“Hey Did you ever think about me？”  
   
Dean扔下手机，不去理他，尽量将自己蜷缩在柔软的沙发内.而手机就像是脱水的鱼一般不停地震动.  
   
“是不是在想我？”  
“我知道你的确会，因为我也在想你.”  
“亲吻着你柔软却不失硬度的肌肉，揉捏着你挺翘的臀部，享受着不仅是下身还是你的呻吟声所带来的快感.”  
“喜欢么？我在你身体冲撞的感觉.Oh Damn it…那里可真是柔软，我想你是第一次，但绝不会是最后一次.”  
“因为我会不停的，不停的，永远跟你致力于在这种运动上.每一次我都会这样把你压在最近的平面上，不论是落地玻璃窗，让所有人看见我在上你：又或者是你整洁的办公桌上，让你在签署文件的时候无不想着那些被你的精液沾到的文本；或者可以试试毛茸茸的地毯上，明明耳边是催人入眠的电视剧而你却在我身下呻吟、恳求我让你释放.”  
“面对事实吧Dean，你喜欢这样.不论是手铐，皮鞭，Damn it，那东西在你身上留下的痕迹让我又喜欢又嫉妒！”  
………  
   
“You son of a bitch.”Dean正握着他那硬的发疼的little Dean，上下撸动时不时用指尖抠住顶端营造一点疼痛所带给他的快感.这很变态，Dean知道.  
并且Sam也知道.  
一条一条的短信接连而至，Dean的喘息声和铃声相互交错..  
   
“Dean…我渴望你.请你…不，命令你讲你身边的那一瓶红酒淋在你那令人发疯的身体上.”  
   
这是Sam的最后一条短信.  
Dean一边骂娘一边照着做了，与此同时还有很强烈的危机感随之而来，但处于马上高潮的Dean已经顾不了那么多了，他用牙齿用力咬开酒瓶上的木塞，将其吐向一边，随即反手将红酒洒在自己身上.  
   
Sam目不转睛地盯着这一幕，是的，Sam一直在看着Dean，一举一动.  
看着他面颊泛红，看着他脱下裤子，看着他因为自己的话越来越硬，看着他享受着那些疼痛，看着他将红酒洒在自己身上……  
那可真美…Sam这么想着，榛色的眸子里满是欲望，对Dean的欲望.  
Sam停下了劈劈啪啪打键盘的动作，他想看看Dean的反应，准确的说他想让Dean像个婊子一样浪叫着他的名字射出来.  
这不可能，Sam自我否定着.他上好的自制力迫使他没有冲到Dean门前，而仅仅只是盯着屏幕像个偷窥狂一样注视着他.  
   
Dean喘着粗气等待着下一条让他激动起来的信息，但很奇怪，电话再也没有响过.  
“Come on……”Dean有点伤心，他靠在沙发上，浑身充斥着甜美的酒味，形状姣好的little Dean似乎因为没有刺激而呈现出略带瘫软的信号.Dean闭上双眼鼓起面颊又将这口气吐出随即睁开眼睛，他在思考.  
他在想Sam是不是在耍他，是不是在某个地方偷笑着，而自己却……Sam不像一个Gay，他的确不是一个Gay，他的线人给他的资料从来就没有错过.  
   
那么为什么？  
   
Dean皱起他的眉毛，在指间呈现出一道深深的沟壑，那里隐藏着Dean更为深刻的情感.  
Dean撩过手机，从约炮软件上选了个合心意的小妞.  
而受到的回应永远只是…  
   
“对方正在输入中…”  
   
一连几个，刚开始Dean还以为是别人并不想来一次畅快淋漓的性爱，但…巧合太多就容易起疑.  
Dean从地上捡起他的裤子粗略擦了擦身上的红酒，别扭的套进他的西服裤里.  
   
“叮——”  
   
是他的门铃.  
Dean没有去开门，他向后倒去跌进沙发里.  
   
耳边传来熟悉的喘息声，身上游走着另一个人的手掌.  
   
Dean闭上双眼，轻道：“Come on My soulmate.”


End file.
